


Imagine Ivar helps you to take over what is yours by right

by UltraVioletSky



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraVioletSky/pseuds/UltraVioletSky





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordAvanti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordAvanti/gifts).



So many times you wanted to change the past. To go back to that moment when the king and queen fell in front of you, with crimson liquid leaving their body and scream leaving your throat. You weren’t strong enough to fight back, when he caught you tight in his iron grip, laughing while you were crying, taking the crown which fell next to your father’s head and placing it on his. But you couldn’t. No one ever could, and only thing that kept you alive was the hope that one day you would leave that place.

It was pointless to fight with the guards while they dragged you back to the cell in which you spent more days than in your bedroom. You knew the drill; they will keep you there for days, only because you couldn’t stay silent on their stupidity again.

You used to be surrounded with cold walls of the dungeon, in time it isn’t even bothering you to be imprisoned and locked up. He had done it more times than you could remember and always the reasons for her punishments were rooted in your existence there.

Mad king loved to keep his torture chambers full, and walking by to her destination she noticed that in front of one cell four guards were standing in full armor and with fear itched deep in their features.

Your curiosity couldn’t unglue the gaze from the mystery. Who was the prisoner they needed to guard so fierce? Why was the king terrified and on the edge of his nerves, during the diner when you spat the drink all over his face, because he mentioned your parents again.

You needed to know, although you could barely see anything looking through their massive frames. Your eyelids were swollen from all the tears you let go after another round of beating up you got from your usurper. Being used to pain, you cried only because you were still in his possession, and your life was just a shadow dragging around the castle filled with memories of your childhood.

When the guards left you in your cell, you couldn’t afford to lose more time, you went straight to the bars to focus your eyesight to the max on zooming on the cell where mysterious prisoner was.

Only thing you could see was the body of a man lying on the ground, and that he although unconscious he was still breathing.

“Who do you have there?” You let your voice out loud.

“It’s not your business y/n” sternest and oldest of the guards spited back.

“He must be dangerous since the king sent all of you to guard him?” You continued even more guided with curiosity. And two of them reacted with laughter.

“He won’t be a problem, but his brothers might” Youngest one, the one who liked you the most said, only sparking more questions in your mind. Brothers, who in your kingdom could be brave enough to risk attacking the royal prison to save their brother, when every citizen under the rule of your usurper was timid and week to fight back against the regime?

“Don’t tell me Richard is afraid of bunch of peasants” You teased their vanity and the faith in their ruthless king.

“Of peasants no, but this is a filthy heathen we have here” Heathen, he said, enemies of your enemy were your friends no matter how godless and infamous they were, smirk danced across your face, and you knew you will pray for his brothers safe and successful arrival to your hell and their victory.

“Are we under attack?”

“Not yet”

“How did you caught him then, was he alone? Where did you found him?”

“It’s not your business y/n. Stop asking.” He said, turning his back on you, and giving all his focus in direction of still unconscious prisoner which mystery couldn’t just let you stay still.

You were secretly hoping that heathens will truly come to raid, pillage and murder the king. Imagining scenes which filled you with happiness you started to think more about the pagan who was only few steps and prison bars away.

What if you could help him escape, what if he could help you.

No one could step with such loud confidence as Adam did, with his arrival he interrupted your train of thoughts and your plotting. “When will you learn?” he asked looking down on you with his glimmering emerald eyes.

“What is there to learn?”

“You need to tame that tongue of yours. Next time you won’t pass only with few whiplashes and fists.”

“Are you here to teach me a lesson about politeness?”

“No I’m here because of him” he said looking at the cell where your gaze spent the night, wondering when, or will he wake up at all?

“Speaking on the matter, who is he anyway?” You asked Adam standing up from the ground and getting closer as you could to his gaze to lure out the answer you craved for.

“I don’t know much. One of the Dane kings I believe. We found him unconscious near broken chariot in village his men raided. He must have hit his head, since he wasn’t waking up. Father wants to interrogate him when he does. If he ever does” 

“He is hurt and you just throw him there, without any medical help he might need.” You spat trying to push away rotten bars under your grip.

“He is our enemy. Father knows we must be next on their target. And I honestly couldn’t care less if he lives or die.”

“You are stupid Adam” his insult lured out the reaction you expected, he caught your wrist slamming you to the cold metal, so that your breaths merged and his was filled with bitter.

“I should let him cut your tongue long time ago, you ungrateful piece of dirt” He reminded you of his affection which you couldn’t never return in the way he wanted, but you couldn’t deny that he helped you many times to avoid ultimate consequences of his father rage.

“Let me tend his wounds, no one will ever know, and if he survives and you get information’s about their next attack your father will be grateful.”

“You are not afraid to come inside?”

“I’m far from being strong as you are, but you know that I’m not a coward.”

“Fine. Guys go and get something to eat I will guard the prisoner” he spoke to them, and they gladly accepted the order, racing to the stairs like they were competing who will be first to get to the kitchen. “If he even raises his finger at you I will kill him” He added while unlocking your cell. His words made you sick. Like it would make any difference if you receive a beating from a heathen, his father’s hobby was to color your face in blue and violet shades of pain.

His tall frame was shielding your view as you were approaching to the cell, where mysterious heathen was at, your palms were wet from some inexplicable anxiety rising, your hope was lying on the floor and fear that he might never wake up was enhancing with every inhale.

Clicking of the lock silenced your heart a bit. When Adam moved away, you could saw the body of a man from the close up, his head was resting on the floor, long dark hair was disheveled from even longer braid. The face and his clothes were soaked in blood, and you guessed it couldn’t be his.

You kneeled next to him and Adam helped you turn him around, his body was heavy as the armor he was wearing, glancing over it and the clothes you made sure that he didn’t have any serious injury on his body, so you concluded that the reason of his state defiantly was strong blow in the head.

“How do you plan on waking him up now?” Adam asked impatiently taping with his feet near the heathens head reminding you that you had no idea how to treat that kind of injury.

“See you can’t” He continued stepping on your nerves, while you were trying to wake him up without much success. “I should kill him now, there is no use of keeping him half dead here.”

“No!” You jumped on your feet grabbing his wrist as tight as you could. He stared at you with confusion and hint of rage for your disobeying. “You can’t kill him, he will wake up… it’s just… maybe it will take some time” you said with sadness while looking at the young man, more and more noticing how different he was than any man you saw.

His dark hair was long and thick, complimenting the contrast with his pale skin, he couldn’t be older than Adam who was in his mid twenties, although his eyes were shout you couldn’t help but wonder what shade they were colored in, what will you find inside when he opens them. You started praying with all your power that he will.

His shoulders were broad, wide and well defined, even under the rough fabric of his tunic, you saw that he must have been gifted with immense strength, only thing that surprised you a little was the sight of his legs which were bind together with thick letter strap and unproportionally thin in comparison with the rest of his frame, making you wonder how is it possible that they could support such massive upper body, and why they were tied up together in a first place.

“Why do you even care will he live or die, if he wakes up he would most likely strangle you to death?” Adam griped your arm tight pulling you close to him.

“I hate your father, but I don’t want that heathens destroy this place and everyone in it” You lied with eyes still glued to heathen imagining how he drills the tip of his sword in Richard’s gut without mercy.

“Alright y/n, let it be your way this time. But you owe me a big time for this” He said after few moments of hesitation “We will give him time, although I doubt he will ever wake up, no way he will live trough the morning. Be careful, we don’t want my father to know for our agreement” He whispered going over your body with his hand, placing his fingers underneath your skirt and you squeezed your eyelids hard, swallowing air and disgust.

That grain of hope was growing, Adam couldn’t destroy him with his doubt in heathen survival, soon you were in your chamber again and he left to his bed, probably to imagine that soon you will finally join him there.

Heathen wasn’t waking up, and looking him sleeping your brain was suggesting you to do the same, so without conscious consent dream tricked you and took you away somewhere where horrors of your past and present were repeating themselves over and over again,

There you were always running and no matter how fast you tried you couldn’t move from one place where he held the power.

“I will kill you Lagherta!”

You heard man screaming on language you could barely comprehend, but sleeping in the library had its advantages. Opening your eyes fast, you searched for heathen who was shouting in his dream.

“One day I will kill you!”

He was shocking his head and slamming his fists against the floor and you got the urge to come to him and calm him, tell him that it’s just the dream. But guards were again in front of his door and his reality was possibly far worse than whatever nightmare he was experiencing.

Guards weren’t as gentle; you witnessed how one of them spilled the bucket of water over the prisoner. When you shouted “Stop!” It was already too late; heathen was soaking wet and wide awake.

“Where am I?” was the first thing he said. “I will kill you idiots” he continued surprisingly calm, but with resonance in his hoarse voice that emitted chills trough your body. Curious and excited you held to the bars coming as close.

“I believe we should call the king” Guard who unjustified had reputation of fearlessness, proved that again with uncertainty in his voice.

“Do you even know who I am filthy Christian dogs? That’s right, go and bring your week ruler here and I might grant you painless death when you get in my hands”

You chuckled rather loud, and saw him looking at your way cursing the darkness inside which was casting shadow on color which was hidden under his thick eyelashes.

“What are you laughing at, hm?” He caught you unready, seaming more bothered with your reaction to his threats than the fact he woke up as a prisoner.

“It’s just your reaction that got me…” you said little louder than a whisper, and continued “… and I’m really glad that you are awake.”

“Why would you possibly be glad? Don’t hope I will spare your miserable life when I get out from this hole”

“I wouldn’t even ask you to do it.”

“Good, because I wouldn’t listen anyway.” He said and got closer to the bars of his cells, using only arms and dragging his legs behind, and by the way how he moved you concluded it wasn’t recent injury that was affecting his legs.

“How is your head?” You asked like he was an old friend you knew for ages, ignoring his open statement that he will take your life as soon as he get opportunity to do so.

He furrowed his brows and rays coming from torches on the walls illuminated his impressive facial bone structure, making you crave even more to unravel the color of his eyes.

“Certainly far from well, since I found myself in this madness.” He responded moving away the restless strain of his hair from the eyes which were in your focus.

King Richard was fast, you heard him laughing even before he stud in front of heathen cell an you knew you had to keep your mouth shut.

Heathen was laughing even harder and vicious, rolling his jaw and narrowing his stare at the mad king.

“Take him in torture chamber” He said, and you screamed again.

“It won’t work!”

“Smart girl, of course it won’t” Heathen backed up your claim with exhilarating confidence in his voice.

Richard decided to ignore him, but he couldn’t ignore you. “How would you know?” He gritted his stained teeth to you, pulling you by the hair so that your face was glued to rusty bars.

“Look at him…” you started exhaling heavy atmosphere and defiantly avoiding looking at him. “He is barely alive, in state he is in, he won’t survive the things you plan on doing to him” King rotated his head in the heathen direction examining him. “He is week you see, he can’t even stand on his own” you added.

“I will show you who is week you dirty rat!” he reacted and after his voice you heard metal vibrating under his grip when he started shaking the bars in protest.

“Doesn’t look weak to me” One of the guards stated moving away further for the bars just to be safe.

“He is worthy to you alive more than dead! What can you possibly find out from him? He can’t possibly be a warrior, just a spoiled, arrogant prince from what I could see. Only good thing having him here will be that you will have leverage to bargain with when his brothers attack us”

You could swear that hot steam was leaving his flared nostrils and that he was shouting worse insults your way. But only thought of Richard torture chambers was worse than anything that could happen to you if he really escapes, and more than anything you needed to hope he will.

“I will crush his brothers with ease even the one who they call The Boneless, do you even doubt I will need leverage.” He said and Heathen confused everyone with his laughter, but you couldn’t enjoy how refreshing the sound of it was, you had task of keeping him away from certain death at hand.

“I don’t doubt you will my King. But before they surprise you, you can lure them in a trap, offering them their brother” You said hoping that will only inflame the heathens to attack your kingdom faster.

“If I have ask in this, go ahead torture the life out of me. Just make this woman shut up” Heathen added. “And after you sick dogs finish I will show you all the true meaning of the word”

Richard was confused. In a fury in his steps took him to heathen. He couldn’t wait that clumsy guard unlock the door, pushing him forcefully away he unlocked the cell himself.

Heathen’s smirk was taking you to the edge of your nerves, he seeing the king letting himself inside, used his arms to pull his body further in the dark from which you couldn’t clearly decipher his expression, but what you saw before darkness shaded him was making you sure that the most ruthless king in all England found his match.

“Oh you godless piece of dirt” Richard was aiming with his foot in that masculine face arrogant face and you were ready to close your eyes. But the sound of heavy body hitting the ground echoed loudly and you heard heathen contagious laughter again.

You enjoyed fear in Richard’s voice when he screamed “Cease him!”. Heathen was giving him hard time while they were wrestling on the floor and you gave you best to see the show.

Guards rushed inside trying to separate two fierce men and it took him a while to drag away impressive heathen from your king. When four men were holding him down king continued with his intent kicking him with all his might, you flinched at every hit but he was still laughing.

“It’s no wonder we conquered half of England, don’t tell me that is all you got.”

“Oh I haven’t even started yet!” King said taking the whip you felt on your skin too many times, and seeing it in his hand you let your scream out.

“Stop it!”

“Don’t stop!” heathen said, but the King furious at your disobedience and defiance again beckoned one guard to bring you to him.

“I see you missed this already y/n, I will use you first to warm up for this devil” Guard throw you on your knees and you knew what was to come. But you weren’t afraid, heathen was looking at you, you noticed surprise inside the eyes which were so bright in the dark, so full with power that you didn’t let the voice of pain out when tip of whip tear your skin apart.

“Don’t waste all your strength on her. I still wait for you to show me your torture devices” You could hear between the pain shocks, feeling you will soon faint if he kept as he started, and at some point you did


	2. Chapter 2

Reader POV

 

You were running faster than a rabbit, or at least it seemed that way.

No more. You decided when he started torturing the ones you held dear. You could endure pain and you weren’t complaining with injuries even the bravest men suffered out loud, but he hurting your friends meant that enough was enough. You won’t allow that someone else suffer because of you, even if that meant you will die trying.

Hot tears were streaming down your cheeks but you kept fighting with exhaustion. He sent search party for you, and they had advantage going to get you with horses.

Knowing the terrain had its advantages, and ducking under the rock, your mind played memory of encounter with the heathen for which destiny you often wondered. Did Richard kill him in that cell or he died from the consequences of horrific injuries he sustained in the torture room?

Thoughts about his end had a habit to take you closer to the darkness than you usually traveled. That night you saw hope for the first time after many years in him, you saw that tiny spot of light in your future for which you were convinced that is forever painted black.

Maybe his men will avenge him, maybe he was important. He must have been. He wasn’t like anyone you encountered, his mere presence held more power than fiercest whiplashes of a mad king.

Were all of his kind like him, if they were you hoped it was only the matter of time when Richard will fall under their wrath.

True his kingdom, which was yours by the blood, was best guarded; one with an army outnumbering the legends of the Great heathen one, but no one was invincible. He will fall, you let the hope guide your thoughts again, as you could hear the horses getting closer.

New session of forcing your legs to exceed their speed limits was just about to start again and you braced yourself for the worse. There was no going back now, tiny voice in your head was forcing you to fight till the end, maybe it would be nice that you knew how to wield a sword, maybe you could have learn, in version of reality in which your father wasn’t killed when you were just a little girl.

Ivar’s POV

Nothing is unbreakable. There is no fortress that can’t be won. But sometime little patience is necessary and he had to learn that the hard way.

Praying around the town like a predator he was absorbing every detail of a landscape plotting new challenge and already feeling his adrenaline levels going up.

He will attack the king who dared to mess with him, not only that he will humiliate and torture him, he will do it agonizingly slow and with uttermost satisfaction. That was what he needed and craved for, since the moment he ended up in that sick Christian prison and got to experience work of every torturing gadget which Christians knew how to design surprisingly well.

If it wasn’t for that stupid girl he would be certainly in Valhala already, but king listened her, and he was always going to the limit, fearful he will lose leverage to bargain for. How dumb Christian ruler was, not killing him when he had the chance, why she stood his ground, was she crazy, was she smart?

His men who were a part of scouting group were too loud and annoying; he was rolling his eyes back and forth at their stupid comments and things they bothered their shrinked minds with.

With Floki traveling in undiscovered lands, he hardly had someone to talk to, and even he needed to share his thoughts with somebody.

“Group of Saxons are riding our way!” He heard one of his men shouting from the distance, and his heart reacted faster than reason, he craved the trill. The need to push his limits and challenge the gods was growing with every new dawn.

“Should we hide?” his older brother asked, making Ivar produce annoyed smirk.

“No, but they certainly should” he said snapping the rains impatiently waiting for his horse to reach full speed.

Ubbe followed, after the event in which he almost lost his brother, he couldn’t allow himself to let him go alone. He wasn’t fond of the idea of another blood splatter but what was there to think about, when their leader Ivar wasn’t.

 

Reader POV

Landscape was different than you could remember. Running when they noticed you failed to notice you were going straight to the abyss.

Death or far worse things? You chose the first forcing your legs disobey basic survival instinct.

You felt pull of the gravity and lack of ground beneath your feet. Cold water shocked you even more. It was peaceful under the waves, as you traveled to another world where he couldn’t hurt you.

 

Ivar POV

Observing everything in detail when he couldn’t participate, he trained his attention to work above average and he couldn’t miss the sight of a girl jumping from a cliff.

He shouldn’t care.

People die and he helps them do so.

But he was bored while his men got to experience all the fun already slaying small group of Saxon solders who, he guessed were going for the girl.

Ubbe was riding next to him, not wanting to leave him out of his sight which was going to his nerves but also had some advantages.

“Drag her out!”

“What?”

“The girl in the sea” he gesticulated to the place from which she jumped.

“Why?”

“Because I said so. Go now! Dead won’t be of any worth to me” He ordered, and Ubbe smiled full of his foolish hope.

 

Reader POV

Without a breath inside and lungs filled with salty water you didn’t know in which realm you finished in, but the first glance at the sky while you vomit water against the gravity told you that it must be better than the one you escaped from.

Shadows were hovering above you, strange men with eyes containing they sky inside and you closed yours still not completely present in reality you found yourself in.

 

Ivar’s POV

Ubbe was carrying her damp body, letting her rest on the shore and it took him some time to find a way were his horse could pass, but he was glad when he did.

She surely was nicer sight than all the corpses his men left on the hill. She was even familiar as he started to crawl closer his inexplicable curiosity dictating of his movements.

No way.

Droplets of salty water splashed his face sobering his surprise.

“You should let her drown” He said to Ubbe, narrowing his eyes and trying best to avoid the sight of her.

“I like her” Ubbe let his honesty out, indeed admiring Saxon girl.

“Forget her. We already lost too much time here” He stated preparing himself to further away from the memory and nasty little Christian lass.

Judging by his younger brother reaction, he had to obey but still he stayed longer next to her.

 

Reader POV

The voices. One of them was familiar. You could recognize that sassiness and power.

Impossible how did you both finished in the same afterlife?

“Ubbe” You heard him again and you jumped again spiting the rest of water out. It wasn’t your intention but heathen devil clothes finished on your target.


	3. Chapter 3

Reader POV

He raised his hands in disgust shooting the daggers from his eyes your way.

The color of his eyes was excluding everything else from the existence around you. You loved the sea and the sky, admired the shades of blue you could locate inside them, but looking at his eyes you knew that you found something even more magnificent, and you hated it.

“Leave her” he said, but he was hesitating sitting at the same spot and looking at you with curiosity arising. Unable to stand that intensity of his burning gaze shattering your already damaged sanity, you glared at his tall companion.

 

Ivar’s POV

Her eyes were pure as a river. She was sad. And he regretted his decision. She should have sunk on the bottom of the sea. That eyes were stronger than reason pulling like a wild horse to stay on her delicate complexion. Her beauty couldn’t bring anything good in his world filled with destruction, and yet it was hard to look away.

“He is weak” Her words were echoing mixed with the strong blows of the wind “He can’t be a warrior” “Arrogant spoiled prince”

The ones who dared to underestimate him paid the price in blood and for the long time no one did.

He glanced at his knife, than back at her skin.

“We could have a use of her” Ubbe proposed, and he rarely ever did. It was easier for him to leave everything on Ivar and his impeccable mind.

“Chains would look good on her.”

“Ivar”

“What? It will”

Reader POV

You were among the living. Heathens couldn’t be worse than Richard, so you were glad that Ubbe, one of the nicest men you met stole you away from the death claws.

Maybe it wasn’t your time, maybe your destiny was greater than you ever dared to believe.

Ivar was their leader. That didn’t surprise you, although he was among the youngest Vikings and he couldn’t walk, the fact he was natural born leader was itched deep in his presence.

You were afraid of him, but more of your thoughts and the way he reminded you of your father who was also fierce and powerful leader, only difference was that Ivar was lacking the kindness. 

“Maybe I can try” You challenged him, while he was fuming steam annoyed with incompetence his opponent in the game of chess showed. He wrinkled his forehead observing you in wonder.

“You?”

“But, I hope you are not a sore loser?” You teased, being on the verge of death and facing any fear you had, you bravely toyed with his nerves.

“Take a seat” He commanded not moving away his attention from the board while you were summoning your confidence not to break down your focus when you met that piercing gaze again.

“Go on” He stated impatiently taping with his broad fingers over the table top.

After a while you made your move and the way he lifted the corner of his lips made your heart speed up against its will.

”Not bad” The tip of his tongue stole your attention while he praised your game.

Finally being able to give your best, unlike the moments when the fake royal family was on the other side of the board, you quite enjoyed forgetting everything except the moment in which two sharp minds competed like equals.

“Why were you his prisoner?” He asked when his servant shattered the moment and you finished on the aim of his sharp gaze. “What did you do?”

“I confronted him again” You stated.

He leaned on his forearms closer to you, edges of his tunic revealing bulging muscles under his collarbones you traced with your hungry eyes up to his neck, and every inch of your opponent seemed to be chiseled to perfection, you never felt so distracted in a company of a man before.

 

Ivar’s POV

He hated seeing her around the camp they made to settle down for a while, he hated even more that he couldn’t actually do much to occupy his mind there than to observe, while everyone else made themselves busy with everyday chores.

She was different than women he used to have around.

She wasn’t a warrior, but it was impossible to miss that behind that perky proud breasts, a heart of the one was beating, maybe if he would get a little closer, maybe he could hear that captivating rhythm of subtitle power she possessed.

She would change the color in her cheeks when they eyes met and that haunted him. Why? And why was her curious gaze stayed so long on him. Why did those clear eyes roamed over his body?

Why was she moistening her plump lips making them even more prominent and appealing?

Impossible!

He remembered from where he recognized that expression, his clever opponent in the game of intellect had on her face while looking at him.

It was the same look his brothers would get from that damned thrall back in Kattegatt.

“And yet he didn’t kill you? You must be important” he said, leaning back again, because he was attacked with fresh vanilla scent and his nose was craving to rest on the source of it.

“I guess I served him as a trophy.” She said, again awakening that stupid compassion in him, with those large sad eyes looking at him with some strange expectation he couldn’t decipher at the moment.

“Tell me, how did you escape?” Excitement and curiosity rolled out her tongue, and stronger than memory of her insults back then, was the fact she was truly happy he did.

“He listened to you” Ivar admitted, looking at his hands and sighting surprised how disarming tone of her voice was. “He wanted to lure my brothers into a trap, so he offered them a trade, and my brothers… well I still don’t understand why they accepted foolishly to meet him. Long story short, we would be all dead if it wasn’t for Lord William”

 

Reader POV

You knew that name, you could still associate it with pair of kind pea green eyes, but was it realy your adventurer uncle who helped this finest specimen of Viking kind escape.

Was he back?

Your hope jumped over the borders.

Will life become what it was meant to be from the start?

“That lord, what else do you know?”

“King Richard is his enemy, he wants’ the same as I do. But after helping us, he refused to join his forces with us.”

“United you could take kill him even tonight!” Excitement propelled you to wrap your fingers around heathen’s hand.

“But we can’t be united. He was clear enough.”

“Yes, but then you didn’t have his niece as an ally”

In a blink of a moment he wrapped his fingers around your wrist holding you tight and in control which suited him so well. “In that case princess I believe it is time for you to take that crown.”

Lightning blinked in his stormy eyes and letting your wrist free he added. “It will look good on you”

 

Ivar’s POV

Unfortunate little princess.

Why did the gods collided their paths even twice?

Why was he restless after seeing her dance with his brother on the feast they prepared before the journey in Lord William land?

He will help her take that crown.

He will get his revenge.

His life will be the same again after he leaves her safe on her throne.

Foolish desire to touch her soft skin was tormenting him again. He touched the handle of an axe he used to sleep with instead, closing his eyes and enhancing pressure when his fingers reached the blade.

Pain was giving him comfort, pain was all he knew. but some long forgotten voice in his head was challenging him to question, for how long it will stay that way?


End file.
